FunCookie's Story
Note from FunCookie: '''I didn't know what to name this so...yeah. This story is about all the canon characters and my OCs in Akademi High School, and what goes on in their lives. I will use their friends who are other OCs, so I hope that's okay. '''Contains violence. Prologue In a dark alleyway with no light... Yurei shines the torch around. There's nobody there...unless a few dumpsters, rubbish bags and homeless cats prancing around count. "Hello. I don't know who you are but can you please come out and talk to me." Yurei says out loud. "Yurei Okaruto. So glad you came." an ominous voice says. Their hand grabs out, snatches Yurei's torch and throws it forcefully to the ground. A few seconds later, Yurei feels the sharp blade of a knife at her neck, not quite cutting it. "Listen, baka! Don't go near Kyoko Mikami or any of her friends at all. Marcella, Jack, Ai...all of them. Don't talk to them! If you go near Kyoko again, I will kill you. Understand, Yurei?!" said the voice. Yurei heard footsteps, reached out - and they weren't there. They had left Yurei in the dark, speechless and scared and torchless...and completely confused. _______________________________________________________________________________ "Yoichi! Brush up those floorboards! Chop chop!" Miss Akiyama snapped. Yoichi sighed, getting the dustpan and brush and hurriedly brushing the floorboards, that had a few crumbs sprinkled on them. A few seconds later, Yoichi felt a pain...a wet pain...on the back of his head, then laughter. He turned around quickly. "What the...you little!" Yoichi rushed to Aya and started shoving the mop into her face. Aya shrieked and started slapping Yoichi, hard. "Hey! Yoichi and Aya! Stop that! Right now!" Miss Akiyama yelled and took the two kids' ears. Aya burst into tears and Yoichi grimaced. "What do you say?" she snapped. "We love you, Miss Akiyama...and we're sorry!" Yoichi and Aya chanted. Yoichi glanced at Aya and Aya glanced back. Her blue eyes sparkled. Suddenly they were both laughing. Miss Akiyama slapped them and shoved them into their rooms. Yoichi sat on his bed, feeling angry and ashamed. _______________________________________________________________________________ "What are you doing, Marcella?" Mrs White said to Marcella, who was hunched over her desk scribbling in her drawing pad. "Oh, just making my Anti-Bullying poster to replace the old one that got all torn. Look at my petition, Mum! It's completely full!" Marcella flashed the piece of paper with people's signatures in her mum's face. "That's nice! Well done, sweetie!" Mrs White said, patting Marcella's shoulder, but sounding bored. "Don't you like it?" Marcella said. "I love it..." Mrs White said in a monotone voice, sounding even more bored than before. Tears went to Marcella's eyes. 'I tried so hard...' she thought. 'And she's bored!' Marcella looked at her mother. "Can you get out, Mum? I want to go to bed!" Mrs White went out quickly, as Marcella took off her stockings, her neck tie and went under the covers. All night long, Marcella wept. All she wanted was her parents' attention. _______________________________________________________________________________ Kyoko was suddenly overwhelmed by feelings of Kiko. Kiko's scream echoed in her head. Kyoko buried her head in her hands, and jumped when there was a large thump on the table. "Kyoko! Eat your dinner! It's yummy!" Kumi said, poking Kyoko's mouth with the fork. Kyoko felt a nip on her lip, looked at her reflection in her knife and saw a cut on her lip. "Kumi! Ow! That hurt!" '' ''Kumi grinned. "It was meant to, of course!" she said cheerfully. Kyoko stood up, so fast that her chair tipped backwards and fell on the ground. "I'm sick of you! I wish I had Kiko back! Of course, you're just a childish, immature baka, so of course you don't miss her! I want her back!" Kyoko yelled, almost in tears. She ran up to her room. Kyoko felt the tears running down her face. She was sick of her sisters, missing Kiko, being bullied...just having this enormous '''ache' inside her. All she did was cry. Suddenly, she felt a weird sensation in her body. She felt...rage.'' _______________________________________________________________________________ Kureiji balanced on a wobbly stool, binoculars in her hands, spying on Kyoko. She nearly shed a tear when she saw Kyoko almost crying, but of course she didn't have any feelings. Kureiji was fascinated to see where Kyoko sat and watched TV, spent time with her family, ate breakfast. She would have to come again some time. Kyoko looked up, straight at Kureiji, and Kureiji got such a fright that she fell off of the stool. She seized it and started running like crazy to her home. Running into her room and falling onto her bed, Kureiji realized how much she actually loved Kyoko. She was sure that their future would be together. Kureiji took the knife out of her drawers and looked at it, deciding to take it to school. It would be better than running to the Cooking Club, sneaking away a knife then murdering the person who tried to talk to Kyoko. Kureiji sat on her bed, staring at her knife and thinking of Kyoko. _______________________________________________________________________________ Niji lifted up her leg and kicked the air, again and again. School was turning...weird. Like there was a...murderer. So Niji decided she would practise Martial Arts, and try harder at school while '''doing '''Martial Arts, so when someone kills another, she would take them. And be the hero of the...well, not the hour. Perhaps a year? Or even for all eternity... Niji thought of her crush, Budo Masuta. She felt terrible. The Headmaster himself had decided that Niji would be the captain of the club, replacing Budo, and Niji hadn't gotten around to breaking the news to him. But maybe it was the right decision - Niji had been doing Martial Arts since she was very young, and was practically the master of it. Still, she had to practise - practise makes perfect, after all. Niji kicked the air again, doing it harder and harder, until she slipped and banged her head on her bed, hard. Niji closed her eyes, feeling dizzy and scared and confused, all in one. _______________________________________________________________________________ "Mum..." Mai whispered, touching her mother's hand. "Yep, Mai?" her mother said, smiling at her daughter. Mai smiled back, but she was scared inside. "When are you coming home? I decorated it all with my savings, just for you!" Mai said, getting flushed with happiness. Miss Shimamura's eyes fluttered closed. Mai panicked for a few seconds, but took a deep breath out when her mother whispered "I don't know, Mai..." Beep! Beep! Beep! Her bed was beeping! Nurses were coming, and Mai was ushered out of the room in a hurry. Mai sat down on a chair, shocked with the sudden-ness of it. Suddenly, she realized her mum could be dead. She shoved past all the nurses and dived behind the curtain. The nurses in there looked white and worried, and they didn't try to shove Mai away. Miss Shimamura's eyes were still closed, but her hands were also still clasped...but she looked...dead. "What's happened?! She's not dead, is she?! She can't be dead! No she can't! She's my mum!" Mai yelled. One of the nurses held onto Mai's arm as the room spinned around. "She's just in a coma. She'll wake up soon!" But Mai didn't hear, as she crumpled on the ground and burst into tears. Category:Fanfictions Category:FunCookie's Fictions